


Run Away

by phatjake



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 23:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phatjake/pseuds/phatjake
Summary: Sickly Jason Scott returns to Angel Grove Elementary and meets Kimberly Hart. The two become fast-friends throughout their schooling.





	Run Away

“Well class we have a new student, he had to miss the first week of school but welcome Jason Scott,” Ms. Applebee said.

The young blonde boy smiled, he was still a bit sickly. But he couldn’t miss more of second grade. He didn’t recognize anyone else in his class. He knew kids on the bus but all his old friends had gone to different teachers. He smiled shyly.

“Want to say something about yourself to the class?” she said.

“My dad plays catch with me and I hope to be a big brother someday,” he said. “I hope I have a little brother.”

“Find a seat Jason, you haven’t missed much,” Ms. Applebee said.

Jason walked around, most of the seats were taken except one. A girl was coloring, she had black hair and didn’t seem to pay him any attention. He sat next to her. She didn’t seem to notice or care that someone sat near her. Maybe it was good; maybe she was mean. She finally looked up and realized a strange blonde kid was looking at her.

“What are you looking at?” she said.

“Nothing, I, wait, you but not like that,” he said; stumbling over his words.

“I’m joking sick boy,” she said, always so quick with her wit. “I’m Kim. Don’t call me Kimberly.”

“I’m Jas-“ he said.

“I heard you already, you play catch and want to be a big brother,” she said. “So Jase, you want to be friends?”

“It’s… Yeah I’ll be friends,” he said and she handed him some crayons and paper.

***

Jason and Kim had always sat together for the first few months until the teacher had to do assigned seating. The kids would talk and not do their work so they had to be split up. He looked over to her when they finally had their seats. It was the first time he had felt longing pain. His new friend was now on the other part of the class room. They had become so close but they still had recess together.

The class bell rang for recess and the kids all left; they had to be told to not run. Most of the kids ignored those directions. Kim and Jason met under the slides. They felt like they were being punished. She took his hand and they both smiled.

“Let’s make a promise,” she said.

“What?” he asked.

“No matter what, we stay friends even when we get old,” she said and kissed his cheek.

“Yes,” he said and kissed her cheek.

**[Seven Years Later]**

Sam Scott had Jason work with him on the boat over the summer before high school and when Jason wasn’t working he was working on out. Sam had a plan for his son and it was to get into football after being good in the younger league. But high school was different and college would be as well. He saw Kim in the hallways and smiled.

“You didn’t call all summer,” she said.

“Sorry, dad wants me to be ready for football season,” he said.

“Does that mean I have to be a cheerleader to hang out with my best friend?” she asked.

“Why not? You’re a great dancer and you’re beautiful,” he said, Kim felt her face get hot but she brushed it off.

“Shut up,” she said and pushed him playfully.

Throughout middle school the two’s friendship had changed. But not for the worse. Both had become more flirty; they joked around more. But nothing ever came of it. But they always stayed friends, neither of them made the move.

“You should try it,” he said. “For me?”

“I hate you,” she said, her face felt hot again. “Fine.”

***

“Second String JV quarterback Jason Scott is taking place for head quarter back Kyle Westhause after he was just injured. The team is behind a touchdown,” the announcer said. “This will be Jason’s first game and it will help them get the lead they are at 2-2 and they need to keep winning if they want to go to Nationals.”

Jason’s heart was racing as he put his helmet on, he could hear the people start cheering. He was sure his dad was the loudest. But then he saw Kim, she was smiling as she cheered him on, her pom-poms shivered as she moved with the team cheers. He called out and the players shifted.

Jason faded back, he looked for his receivers and he saw Maynard was open. He saw someone in his peripheral vison and threw the ball. He felt the hit, as he hit the ground his air left his lungs. He didn’t hear the crowd go wild as they scored. Hawkeye and Damo picked him up. The team huddled together.

“Jay,” Damo said. “Fake a kick, run the ball and we win.”

“I just got hit by a train,” Jason said.

“If you do this, you’ll become a God among Angel Grove.”

Jason felt a few slaps on his helmet and soon he slapped his helmet. He yelled as they got into formation. He had the ball and set it down to be kicked. He looked to the kicker and then to the ball. He counted in his head, pulled the ball and jumped up. He held the ball and ran. The kicker was hit by one of the lineman and he had to be quick on his feet. Jason spun and ran to the red zone.

Everything was a blur as he felt a large body smack into his back and as he fell and hit the ref blew a whistle. He rolled over, sat up and realized he had got the extra points. He jumped up, his teammates lifted him on their shoulders and he took off his helmet. The bruises would appear later but right now he was riding a winner’s high.

“Jason!” Kim called out and he was put down.

She grabbed his jersey and pulled him in for a kiss. In that moment these two became the “It” couple of Angel Grove. They were featured in the paper, as they walked the halls people whispered about them. She held his hand and was always on his arm as they walked the halls. The Angel Grove Tigers continued to win as Jason became the head quarterback.

**[Three Years Later]**

Jason and Kimberly  and their rise to fame hit its peak until the summer before their senior year. Kim had texted a picture Amanda had sent her and she shamed her. It was all fun and games until she was caught and was forced to leave the cheerleading squad. Jason, Damo and Hawkeye had all got drunk and stole a cow.

Three weeks after the two of them were in detention. Kim had wanted to run away and he was sick and tired of his father controlling his life. They would need to steal a car and somehow get rid of the leg brace or they would be arrested and found quickly. Some ginger walked over to a guy Jason thought he had classes with in elementary school.

Jason got up and was over to the guy before he stopped the bully. He hated guys like this, he dodged the punch and slapped the guy.

“Did you slap me?” he asked.

“Yeah, weird right,” Jason said. “I’m Jason and I’ll be spending what seems like to be the rest of my life. Don’t sit near me or him and we’ll be fine.”

***

As Jason peddled his bike, his knee was screaming in pain. But Billy Cranston had offered a car and a way out of the leg bracelet. Then he and Kim could run off. He skidded to a stop, jumped off the bike and ran to the door. Billy’s mother seemed fine letting him in and he ran to the basement. He followed Billy’s instructions and was soon free of house arrest. He just had to help him out.

***

“Are you ready?” he said as he pulled up to her house.

“Yeah, not like this town needs us anyway,” Kim said as she climbed in.

She buckled up and they drove off, they had no plan. They only had some money but they had each other. She took his hand and he looked over to her and smiled. She squeezed his hand before she leaned over to kiss his cheek.


End file.
